


Dreams

by megacookie2002



Series: Pride 2019 [27]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dreams, M/M, Pre-story death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megacookie2002/pseuds/megacookie2002
Summary: Still, Thor craved Loki’s presence, in and out of bed. Loki was, as they said on midgard, a drug to Thor. The more time Thor spent with Loki, the more time Thor wanted to spend with Loki. Thor never thought he would get to be with Loki, as he had only ever had vague dreams about being with his brother.Loki was everything Thor ever wanted. All Thor ever wanted was to be with Loki, whether or not in a romantic/sexual way.But there he was, sitting in Thor’s court, Lady Sif frustrated that she couldn’t fight due to the fact that she was with child.





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> June 27: Thorki

Thor sits on a throne he never wanted, with a wife he never wanted at his side. 

He loves Lady Sif, but they only wed so that he could have offspring. They both know this and remain friends, knowing nothing will come of their marriage. They agreed they could have relationships out of the marriage, as long as they had strong children to rule Asgard after Thor was gone. 

Loki was the only lover Thor ever took. Thor never felt anything for his brother, until he found out he wasn’t related to him. That was a click for Thor, and he saw Loki for the beauty that he was. He prefered Loki’s actual form to his Asgardian one. 

He had beautiful blue skin that his dark hair complimented. And, after a long time of convincing and overcoming Loki’s issues, Loki was more content. Loki was happier, and more confident. He still wanted to rule, but did so through Thor. Thor knew he needed Loki’s wisdom in order to rule, but Loki couldn’t bear children and therefore they couldn’t wed. 

Still, Thor craved Loki’s presence, in and out of bed. Loki was, as they said on midgard, a drug to Thor. The more time Thor spent with Loki, the more time Thor  _ wanted _ to spend with Loki. Thor never thought he would get to be with Loki, as he had only ever had vague dreams about being with his brother. 

Loki was everything Thor ever wanted. All Thor ever wanted was to be with Loki, whether or not in a romantic/sexual way. 

But there he was, sitting in Thor’s court, Lady Sif frustrated that she couldn’t fight due to the fact that she was with child. 

All of his advisors, except Loki, were idiotic. They were stuck in his father’s time, but this was a new age. Of course, they all didn’t want to listen to Loki for two reasons. One, they thought he was unworthy because he was from Jotunn. Second, they figured he was only on Thor’s court as they were lovers.

They were wrong. Loki had earned his sport, and Thor’s love, despite where he comes from. He brings wisdom from an outside point of view, and is even wiser than those ten times his age. Thor wanted to get rid of them for looking down at Loki, but Loki assured him doing that would be worse than just letting them be. 

Thor had listened, of course, and wishes every time he has a counsel that he hadn’t. 

“We should attack from the ground -”

“This is their land. If we go attacking from the ground, we shall surely lose. We have means from attacking from above, and would get further if we did so.”

“We don’t have all the supplies to attack from above. But everyone can attack from the grou-”

Loki scoffs, his features twisted. 

“We have plenty of supplies to attack from above. You are going to kill hundreds, neigh,  _ thousands _ of Asgardians if you do this.”

Everyone turns to Thor, who is speculating both sides of the arguments, although everyone knows he will side with Loki. He always does. Thor just wishes they could see it is because Loki’s plans are better and come out with less casualties than all of their plans ever have. 

“Attacking from above is better.”

Loki smiles while the rest of his counsel groans. 

“You always side with your whore -”

Mjölnir is at the man’s throat in a second, along with Sif’s blade.

“Think carefully how you speak of Loki, Alf.”

The man blinks, swallowing nervously.

“My apologies your majesty.”

Mjölnir comes back to Thor’s hand, and Lady Sif puts her blade away. 

“Is there anything more to discuss?”

No one speaks up. 

“Dismissed.”

Everyone hurriedly leaves, except for Loki and Lady Sif, of course. 

“You two should better control your tempers,” Loki scolds behind closed doors.

“And they should learn to show you respect.”

Sif nods with Thor, agreeing with her husband. Even though Sif harbors romantic feelings for Loki, she also grew up with him and loves him as her own brother. Loki does not deserve the disrespect their people show him. 

“And you two should learn to grind your teeth and bare it. It’s going to happen, no matter what. You don’t want them to lose respect for you as well.”

Thor frowns as he looks away from Loki, knowing, as usual, that Loki’s right. Doesn’t mean he has to be happy about it. 

“Come, let’s go to bed. You must be tired. You as well, Lady Sif. Carrying a child is exhausting, or so I’ve heard.”

Thor takes Loki’s hand, climbing off of his throne. Loki was right, Thor was exhausted, and he just wanted to cuddle with Loki. 

Lady Sif smiled at them as Loki helped her down as well, before she headed off to her own chambers. They were technically Thor and Sif’s chambers, but Thor always spent time in Loki’s chambers, it was more like Sif’s. 

Loki and Thor walked together, arms linked, to their chambers. They dressed in their nightwear, and went to bed, holding each other close. 

“I love you, Loki.”

Loki smiled warmly back at Thor. 

“I love you too.”

Thor woke up from his slumber with a start. The ship jostled as Quill weaved around asteroids. Thor was confused, at first, wondering why he wasn’t in bed with Loki. Then he cried as he remembered. 

It was all just a dream. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that all that was a dream, and I was't going to go with it, but then I decided I hate myself enough to write a sad ending because Endgame hates us.


End file.
